Throw in a Monkey Wrench
by notherapy-onlyhugs
Summary: Alex fell from the sky, quite literally. Alex is a foreigner who offers her services to SHIELD, what happens when they assign the Avengers to be her first fix-it project? Takes place after New York, Thor 2, and Iron Man 3. Winter Soldier happens during the story. The cover image is supposed to be a mugshot of Alex, taken by SHIELD.
1. At SHIELD Headquarters New York

**Please leave any comments or suggestions below. Feedback is very much appreciated.**

"Sir, we found this girl lying in the middle of the street in the aftermath of New York. She claims to not be human." the soldier threw a young girl forward.

"Why did you bring her to me?" the man clad in black turned around slowly, revealing an eye patch.

"She wouldn't speak to anyone. She said she'd only talk to the head of the organization, sir."

"Very well, you are dismissed." The soldier walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"What's your title?" The young girl asked as soon as the door clicked.

"Director Fury. Who the fuck are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

"In your language my name would be Alex." The girl pulled herself to her feet, "You'll have to be more specific, do you mean here as in Earth or as in SHIELD?"

"Earth, why are you disturbing the fucking planet?"

"I was exiled here by the interstellar government, influenced by my father."

"Great, another one." A voice came from the door. When the girl turned around she came eye to eye with the man she had learned to be Agent Coulson. "I'm glad she's talking to you, wouldn't even whisper to me."

The Director smirked the tiniest bit but otherwise ignored the Agent. "Who is your father?"

"Thanos." Neither man seemed to recognize the name, "He is one of the most powerful beings in the universe."

"Perfect. What do you want from SHIELD?" Fury questioned.

"Your planet is lowly ranked in tech and awareness. I can help you with that, you need it."

"So what exactly do you need us for?"

"Assign me a project. I'll keep my hands off your planet until you've decided where to use my skills first."

"Sir, I think I have the perfect project for her. They need a monkey wrench thrown in, they are far too comfortable at the moment." Coulson perked up.

"It'll require some discussion. Alex, there is a soldier outside, please follow him to your temporary living quarters." Fury directed.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see my cell!" Alex said sarcastically.


	2. At Avengers Tower

**Please leave any comments or suggestions below. Feedback is very much appreciated.**

* * *

**At Avengers Tower:**

"No, there is absolutely no way you could-" Tony was cut short by the door bell.

"Sir, it appears Director Fury requires your assistance." Jarvis answered simply. Natasha, Clint, and Steve got up to head to the elevator, assuming they were due for a mission.

"Let him in." Tony commanded.

"Already have, sir." Just a moment later Fury walked out of the elevator, accompanied by a very formal maiden. Her shoulders were back, her head was lifted, her elongated, and her step was perfectly synchronized with that of the Director's.

"This is Alex. She will be your responsibility until she is assigned."

"Our responsibility? You want the most volatile group of superhumans in America to watch a child?" Bruce asks.

"You just have to make sure she doesn't kill herself or humanity."

"Nope. I already did Loki, we all know how that turned out." Tony said, getting quieter as he went along.

"Alright, so its settled. She'll live here until her first assignment. I have a meeting, I expect reports weekly." Fury stepped back into the elevator, firmly announcing his departure.

The silence was broken by Steve, "Nice to meet you, Alex. My name is-"

"I know who all of you are. I've even memorized your genetic codes." Alex cut in.

"Memorized our genetic codes?" Tony asked, clearly hoping to have found another nerd to play with.

"Yes, SHIELD was kind enough to provide me with your files as reading material for last night. Though I hope in my time here, I come to understand you on a more personal level." Alex answered quite simply.

"Reading material for the night? I have seen most of our files, mine took a week to go through fully and yet you've memorized our genetic codes." Thor sounded annoyed.

"I read the files in one night." Tony offered, "It wasn't that difficult."

"Yes, but the files were much smaller before New York and she actually looks like she slept last night." Clint retorted.

"Can we move on? Wow, she can read quickly." Natasha seemed very bored with the conversation in general.

"Yes, I agree. What I can do is not important." Alex looked very uncomfortable with the conversation, she didn't really need the ego boosting.

"Why are we even your babysitters? You're obviously intelligent, but shouldn't you be in the system like most children in your situation?" Tony asked, rather suspiciously.

"I'm not sure what 'the system' is, but I assume it is for human children. One of which, I am not. How old do I look to you anyway?" Alex questioned.

"Seventeen maybe." Clint chimed in. Alex scoffed in response.

"Not human? Are you another Asgardian?" Tony turned to Thor, "Does she look familiar?"

"I have not seen her before on Asgard." Thor answered now beginning to sound confused.

"I am not of Asgard or any of the nine realms. I come from far beyond your reach." Alex said, "Although, I have had.. interactions with Asgardians in the past." Thor now looked very confused and concerned. "I have no home of origin. I moved around often, no community was prepared to cooperate with me on a long-term basis."

"So why are you on Earth?" Steve asked the obvious question.

"My father convinced the government to remove me from all places in space that have any power. So I was exiled here."

"Thanks. That's not mildly depressing at all." Bruce muttered.

"Why were you exiled to Midgard?" Thor asked.

"My father finally realized that I was smarter and thus more powerful than he."

"That's definitely better than why he was banished." Tony said, gesturing to Thor.

"He's right. We could have ended up with another Loki." Steve said, hoping to displace some of the doubt in everyone's minds. "No offense," he said to Thor. Thor nodded, indicating that none was taken. A silence fell upon the room.

"Any more questions?" Alex asked, "If not, I do have work to do." Now sounding annoyed at the people in the room for keeping her without it being necessary or beneficial.

"We do have more questions, but I'm sure they can wait until morning, save one." Bruce said, helping out the group, "What work?"

"I need to fix you. I plan to get started formally tomorrow evening, but I wanted to start drawing out rough equations and sketches tonight so I have something to work with." Alex rambled on the least important detail of her plan, completely glancing over how she had just confused everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry,_ fix_ us?" Clint asked.

"Yes." Alex responded simply.

"Mind going into a bit more detail?" Natasha snarked.

"For you, you're going in the right direction with sustainable clean energy, but you have some major prototype errors that you've only glanced at. I won't touch your suits, I understand you are very proud and protective of them." Tony laughed, Alex had just insulted his babies. Alex turned to Natasha, "You don't really-"

"Hold on there. I don't think anyone needs to be thoroughly insulted tonight. We can talk more about it in the morning." Natasha said.

"I'll take you to your room." Steve offered, gesturing to the elevator.

"Thank you, very much." Alex followed Steve to the elevator.


End file.
